Forgiveness
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: 7X18. Amira Reynolds meets Odafin Tutuola when her best friend Ken is arrested. Fin is attracted immediatly. Ken doesnt want them together. Can they get passed everyone's opinion and be happy, or will they let it gwet to them and be unhappy? Some hurt/comfort and some violence. It is Law and Oder SVU after all. R&R pls it keeps me motivated
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so I keep getting this idea in my head. Ken Randall is Odafin Tutola's son. Amira Reynolds is Ken's best friend and was the only  
person to know about him being gay until they entered college. Fin has never met her due to the fact that he wasn't in Ken's life that much. This is an Fin/Oc. I am aware that Ice-T is in his 50's, but in this story he is 39 and him and his ex wife were teenage parents. It makes sense for my story that Fin was a teenage dad and after he went into narcotics he realized he wasn't ready to be the dad Ken deserved. Darious will be in this story as well, but not much. Amira and Ken's mother Terry never got along due to the fact that Amira was a white girl that her son had taken a serious interest in. Even after Ken came out they still butted heads. Anywhoser (and yes I did steal anywhoser from 'I now prononce you Chuck and Larry' lol) story starts off right after Ken got caught digging up the woman that Darious killed. As always enjoy. And if you like it plz R&R.

Chapter 1

Odafin Tutuola was in the bullpen leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. He had just had a conversation with his ex wife about their son getting arrested and being a suspect in a murder case. Ken was caught digging in the early hour the morning. He told the officers that caught him to call Olivia who didn't think to call Fin. Things were truly fucked up and Fins mood was getting worse by the second. " Excuse me? Ken Randall called me for a ride?" Fin opened his eyes and saw a full fleged beauty in front of him. " Ken is my son I wasn't aware that he made any phone calls." He said trying to figure out how his son knew her. " Yeah well you're a cop, you get one phone call remember?" She said being a smartass. He grinned at her still trying to figure her out. " Whats your name sweetie?" He asked giving her the classic Tutuola charm. Her face deadpanned. " My name is Amira and don't call me sweetie. I just need to know if Ken is ok." So she was into his son? He would be proud as hell if his son had her on his arm, too bad he's gay. " Ken is fine and he is gonna be here a while I'll tell him to give  
you a call if he is released. Full blown fear was set in her eyes. " If he is released? What could he have done that was so bad? He couldn't have hurt anyone, Ken wouldn't hurt a fly." She said starting to cry. Fin didn't know how to handle a crying woman never could. " Amira? What are you doing here?" Terry asked just coming from the restroom.

Amira rolled her eyes and turned around to face Ken's mom. " Hello Miss Randall I'm sure you know exactly why I'm here. Your son called me  
the minute the cops let him use the phone." Terry's face froze. " It would make sense since he chooses you over anybody else. Even his own  
mother." She said trying and failing to hide her dislike of Amira. " I'm sure it wasn't his intention to leave you out like that." She said  
smiling in her face. Amira was never the one to outright insult someone... Ok she was, but never to Ken's mom. And believe me she deserved  
sometimes in the worst way. But that's what Miss Randall wanted. A reaction that she would never get. Amira prefered to kill her with  
kindness. Fin cleared his throat. " Ok lets move this along. Terry you can go home and I'll call you when I know anything. Amira.. Well  
legally I'm not required to let you know anything so I guess you will be hearing from Ken either way it goes.." Amira's heart sank and Fin  
could see the hurt in her eyes. The something in her shifted. " Thats great, you know what? If that's the help you give people then I will  
pray for Ken because he will need it." She yelled and stormed out of the bullpen wiping tears from her eyes.

Terry smirked as she watched the girl storm away. " In the fifteen years that I've known that girl I have never seen her that emotional. Good job." She said turning back to her ex. Fin's eyes were still trained on the exit and Terry sighed. " What is it with that girl and the Tutuola men?" She asked bringing Fin out of his daze. " Last time I checked my last name wasn't good enough for Ken. And whats the deal with her and Ken they can't be dating if he is gay." He asked trying to make it look like he wasn't too interested. " That girl is your son's best friend and has been forever. Lord knows I tried to keep them apart, but Ken wasn't having it. It was always Amira this and Amira that. It made me sick." She said making a sour face. Fin rolled his eyes. " Yeah it made you sick because she is white and before he came out you  
thought she was taking him away from you. And when he did come out it was too late to make amends." She looked shocked but didn't say anything. Fin grinned. " I know you better than you think. What I don't get is how you could hate a girl that obviously cares about Ken. " Terry threw her head back and laughed. " Yeah because ' Well legally I'm not required to let you know anything so I guess you will be hearing from Ken either way it goes. ' was so friendly." She said and then walked to the exit that Amira had gone out of. ' Fuck! I'm such a dick.

The next night

Amira had just spoken to Ken for the first time since he was arrested. He told her that Darious told her that he killed a woman and her child and buried them where he was caught digging. Amira was still in shock. Darious had been just as good of a friend to her than Ken had. She never would have thought in a million years that he could kill someone. He also said he wouldn't rat him out and told the cops that it was some stranger that told him the story. Amira's head was spinning and she could feel the effects of the past twenty four hours catching up with her. She was laying in bed half asleep when she heard her doorbell ring. ' Who the hell could that be? ' She thought going to the front door and looking out the peephole to find Ken's dad on the other side. Sliding her chain lock in place she opened the door a crack. " Can I help you detective?" She asked still half sleep. His coal black eyes bore right into her amber ones. " Hey I came tell you something but I  
want to do it face to face. " He said and she narrowed her eyes at him. " You don't have to invite me in, just come take a walk with me for a minute and I will stop bothering you. " Amira thought about it, and she figured if this man was anything like ken then she could trust him with her life. So she slid the lock off and stepped out onto her stoop. They started walking slowly down the street in the better part of Brooklyn. Amira looked at Fin as if trying to read his mind. " You said you had something to say to me? " She asked shivering as she felt the cool night air regretting not grabbing a jacket. Fin saw this and shrugged off his coat and put it around her shoulders. Amira had only seen men do things like that for women in movies and it warmed her better than his coat ever could. She blushed and thanked him. Fin saw the blush and a feeling he hadn't had since the beginning of him and Terry's relationship, before Ken was born. 'I'm 39 years old and I'm feeling  
grade school butterfly's. I'm going soft. ' He thought to himself. " Look I know why my ex is so rude to you, and I know you do too. But my behaviour towards you was uncalled for. I can tell that you care for my son and I'm grateful that you are so loyal to him. " He said looking away from her.

She stopped and took in his profile. She new what a crush was and she knew she likes the whole man in uniform thing, but her heart never pounded like this from just a non sexual conversation. She knew it wasn't the badge, she knew it wasn't because he was Ken's father. She couldn't quite place the feeling. " Ken is a good man. The best. It's not easy being the only white girl in the neighborhood. I didn't have friends. One day when I was 10 a group of girls jumped me and told me to go back to where I came from and that I didn't belong in their neighborhood. Ken saw the end of it and ran out of his house to see if I was alright. He carried me to his house and Miss Randall patched me up. After that Ken was like my bodyguard. He never let me out of his sight. And by the time we were in middle school everyone just accepted that I wasn't going anywhere. Ken was still my only friend, but I didn't have to worry about getting jumped again. I would do anything for  
Ken we take care of each other. " She said telling him everthing she felt about his son. Fin couldn't stop himself from asking. " Have you two had sex?" Amira looked shocked and then pissed. ' If you don't know that your son is gay, then I misjudged you as a person. " She said turning around and heading back towards her apartment. Fin knew he crossed the line. " Wait I know about that, it's just you two seem so close and it's obvious that you love him. " He said and she stoped walking. She turned to face him. " I do love him but not the way you think. He is my best friend. We have never been lovers. Now you said what you wanted to say and I'm tired are we done here? " She asked wiping her eyes and yawning. Fin found it so adorable. He walked up to her and stroked his palm against her cheek. " Yeah sweetie we are done ." He said as he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. " For now. " He said and she blushed bright red. " I thought I told you to stop calling me that. " She said. Fin laughed. " You did... But I'm still gonna."

He walked her back to her apartment and straight up to her door. She took his coat off and gave it back to him. " Thank you for the gesture. A lot of men wouldn't take the time to care. " She said as he put it back on. He looked into her eyes and took her hand and placed a kiss on the back side. " It was a pleasure Miss Reynolds, I will be in touch. " He promised and walked down the steps. " Hey how do you know I want you to? " She asked and he stopped and turned around. " Because you want to know whats going on with Ken. He said winking at her. She laughed and yelled " Thats blackmail you know!" He laghed and gave her one last look before getting into his car and driving away.

A/N so here is the first c. R&R plz :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I haven't had any reviews so far, but I had to post this. If there are any of you that read the last chapter plz review so I know that there is interest in the story. If not then I wont continue. As always enjoy!

Chapter 2

Amirra's POV

" Okay so... not sure so don't quote me, but I think your dad was flirting with me last night. " Amira said into her phone. Ken had called her from the precinct on his dad's extention. She still didn't know what was going on. Ken couldn't tell her or he would be in even more hot water than before. " What? Where did this conversation take place?" He asked and Amira giggled. " Damn you sound just like a cop. He was rude to me at the precinct and he came by last night to apologize. I didn't let him into my apartment, but he convinced me to take a walk with him. " She told him knowing what she was telling him was going to upset him, but she couldn't keep a secret like this from her best friend. It would be breaking the code. " So he apologized and then what? " He asked his voice raising an octave.

" Look he was a complete gentleman he just felt bad I guess. He even gave me his jacket when I got cold. " She said blushing at the memory. " So why do you think he was flirting with you? " He asked. " Well he called me sweety at the precinct, and I told him not to. Then I told him I was tired and he called me sweety again, and I said I thought I told him not to call me that. And he said he was still gonna. And I asked if we were done and he said yeah... for now. " She left out the last part because she was semi flirting before that, but at the end it was full-blown flirting, and Ken would be mad enough. " It sounds like you were flirting back... please tell me it's not how it sounds. " He pleaded. " Look I don't know your dad, but I wont lie and say that I don't find him attractive. I know he is your dad and I wont act on it,  
but I didn't want to keep this big secret from you. " She said hoping he wouldn't make a scene with his father after this conversation. " Look I gotta go. We will talk later. " Wait ken don't do what I think you're gonna do! " Click. The line went dead. " Fuck! " She screamed.

Fin's POV

Fin was trying to take a nap on one of the bunks when his son came barging in ready to punch him. ' What did I do now?' He thought. " You just couldn't stay away from her could you? " he yelled slamming the door closed. Fin had a look of confusion on his face until it hit him. He grinned and it only made ken madder. " So you're gonna just smile about it? That girl is old enough to be your daughter and my best friend. " He yelled again and punched the wall. Olivia came rushing into the room after she heard the second outburst. " Whats going on in here? " She asked seeing the grin still plastered on Fin's face. " Whats going on is my dad is a horny old cradle robber that wants my  
best friend! " Ken said and went to hit his dad but Olivia grabbed his hand. " Wait a minute I didn't rob anything. Last time I checked flirting wasn't a crime. " He said and Olivia sighed.

" Ken can you give us a minute? " She asked. Ken looked away and left the room. " Don't start with me Liv, it's not like I planned for this. She is beautiful, but there is something else. There is fire in her eyes and- well I don't know. I kinda want to see her again. " He said knowing that Olivia wouldn't judge him. " Oh Fin I know you have been looking for someone that you could love and build a foundation with, but does it have to be your son's best friend? Your relationship with him is rocky at best, would you really risk it all by going after her? " She asked putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked into his friends eyes and sighed. " I don't want to hurt Ken, but I've never had this instant reaction to a woman before. If she is the one and I don't act on it I will be alone for the rest of my life. Or meet someone else and be miserable. I'm not saying I want to marry the girl, I just want to get to know her. And it should be her decision not his. " he said walking out of the room and out of the precinct.

Amira's POV

Ken made it to Amirra's place before Fin. They had been arguing in her living room for ten minutes and Fin could hear everything they were saying. " Will you stop it Ken? So your dad digs me, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You're the closest thing to family that I got. " She yelled standing by her couch. Ken was pacing back and forth. " Yeah we are close like family, that's why it's wierd. He is trying to take you from me. You didn't see the nasty pervy grin he gave me when he realized what I was talking about. I'm trying to protect you. " He said finnally gaining control of his emotions. Amirra stood up and walked up to him. " You know better than anyone that I can take care of myself. I'm a surviver, that's all I know how to do. I trust my gut and I know you don't want to hear this, but he isn't just your dad, he is a man. Men have needs, even cops and when they meet someone that they're attracted to they go after it just like they would go after a suspect only in a different way. Maybe if you had calmly explained the situation to him he might have reacted differently. " She said and she walked into her kitchen to grab a bottle of water for her and Ken.

She gave him his and sat on the couch. Ken sighed and sat next to her. " Look I know you're right, it's just this whole Darious thing and now I find out my cousin is my brother and my dad isn't making things any easier by going after you. You know I want you to be happy, and if he is what makes you happy then I could try to be ok with it. " he said putting his head down. " Whoah woah woah hold on a minute I don't know him. We just met and who knows what kind of emotions he could bring out of me. And I agree that he shouldn't have did it when you're going through all this. " She said rubbing his back. He broke down for the first time since he was arrested. He trew his arms around her and sobbed. All Amirra could do was continue to rub his back and be there for him. Fin left after seeing his son break down.

The next day

Ken sat outside his mother's house fully intending on going in and giving her a piece of his mind. How could she not tell him that Darious was his half brother? Didn't he deserve to know? While all this was swirling around in his head he didn't notice his dad walking up to his car. he knocked on the window and ken jumped and looked at his father. Fin opened the passenger side door and got in. " Look I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I've been thinking and I want to apologize for yesterday I was out of line. She is your best friend and I don't want to cause trouble. But I do like her. " He said looking at his only son. Ken glared at him. " You don't know her. You have no idea what kind of person she is. A little hint, THE BEST. " He stressed the last two words. " I never had a friend like her. She is more like  
family. I don't want to have to help her pick up the peices of her heart if you break it. She has been through enough. " He said resting his head on the steering wheel.

Fin nodded knowing where he was coming from. He had hurt Kens mom by not being around enough to actually be a husband. But he was an undercover narcotics agent back then. He had more time to spend with the right woman now. " look I know you are going through a lot and you need her. So I'll back off until things quiet down. But I'm not going to forget about her. I want the chance to get to know her, and if you could give me your blessing I promise it will be strictly platonic. " He said hoping ken would go for it. Ken picked his head up and stared him down. He realized he was being sincere and although he wanted to tell him no, he knew that comprimising would help his relationship with not only his dad, but also his best friend. " Ok you have my full blessing to get to know her that's it. And just so you know, she tells me  
EVERYTHING especially about her sex life. There are no secrets between us that's why she told me about you going to see her the other night. I overreacted and for that I apologize. ' He said looking straight ahead. " Look ken I know I wasn't there for you, I was young and dumb and not  
ready to be a father. it's not an excuse I know. I'll never be able to make it up to you. I just hope we can have a relationship in the future. " Ken knew his father was being sincere so he just nodded. " If you break this truce we have going here by screwing my best friend, I will never speak to you again. " He said and got out of his car to have this long over due talk with his mom.

Fin's POV

Fin's stomach was filled with butterfly's as he got ready for his first date with Amirra. He even took the whole night off so there would be no chance of being called out for a case. Amirra was hesitant, but when he explained the deal he made with Ken she accepted. He was dressed in an black three piece suit. Crisp white shirt and black tie. He was even wearing some new cologne he picked up from Macy's. A experience he would never get over. Empirio by Giorgio Armani. It made him smell sweet and musky and he hoped she would like it. He insisted on picking her up at her place. He left his place in uptown Harlem to her place in Brooklyn Heights.

Amirra's POV

Ring Ring! Amirra looked at her phone and sighed. Caller ID O. Tutuola. " Can I help you detective? " She asked not giving her usual Amirra's house of hoes answering technique that was reserved for Ken. " Detective? No formalities its Odafin to you sweety. " He said grinning at her fake exasperated sigh. " Ok Odafin how can i help you? " She corrected. He laughed and she felt it through the phone and it vibrated through her body. " Well sweety you can help me by going to dinner with me tonight. " He said and the butterfly's in his stomach reeked havoc waiting for her answer. " Look O Ken is my best friend and we had a huge argument about the harmless flirting we did. I don't think he would like us going out. Or do you enjoy having your kid chew you out in your place of business? " She asked twirling a strand of hair with her finger.

" Oh you got jokes I see. Thats ok I got you. And Ken has agreed to play nice as long as we keep this strictly platonic, by we meaning me mostly. I just want to get to know you sweety. No pressure. " He said hoping that Tutuola charm didn't scare her off this time. He was relieved when she laughed. " Fine since I have a feeling you wont leave me alone until I agree. Where are we going? " She asked walking into her room. " Thats a secret sweety. Can you be ready in a hour? " He asked not being able to wait any longer. " Yeah I can be ready by then. What color are you wearing? " She asked looking in her closet for the right dress. " Black baby please tell me you have a little black dress." He said in a cognac voice. She blushed. " Strictly platonic? " She asked. He laughed and said his goodbyes.

' Well he said little black dress. ' She thought and grinned. The dress she picked wasn't really even a dress. More like a giant sleeve swoop number that rested three inches above her knees. Satisfied with her choice she stripped down and went to take her shower. She emerged clean and smelling of jasmine. She slathered jasmine lotion all over her body. Then she put on a nude lacy bra and pantys set. Her dress came next. She looked again in her closet and chose nude pumps. She settled for just eyeliner to make her Almond shaped honey eyes pop. She believed that when it comes to make up less is more. She was all ready with two minutes to spare. It was good because Fin decided to be early. He knocked and she opened the door a moment later. He had a bouquet of red roses in his arms and she was shocked. No man had ever given her flowers before. Fin was still shocking her. He smiled and admired her body in the dress she picked. " You look beautiful, these are for you. " He said handing her the roses. She opened the door all the way and motioned for him to follow. They got to the kitchen and she took in his appearance and almost melted. " Thank you they're beautiful, I think I have a vase around here somewhere- here it is. " She said getting it  
from under her sink. She filled it with water and put the roses in. She turned around and Fin was right behind her. He dug his nose in her neck at the smell of her jasmine scent and he groaned. " You smell good too Odafin. " She whispered in his ear and that got a growl from him. His full name coming from her mouth did things that no one girl should have the power to do. He took her hand and led her out of her apartment.

A/N Ok so this is the second chapter remember if you like it R&R so I know to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ok so my fingers have a mind of their own. I tried to start a chapter for my pitch black story " Strong Willed " and I couldn't start. So here I am with the third chapter, the actual date that Amirra and Fin go on. And although I still haven't had any reveiws, I feel the need to write as much as I can while the inspiration is still in me. As always enjoy.

Chapter 3

General POV

Fin wanted to wine and dine Amirra so he took her to Picholine on W 64th St. He was suprized that she even owned a dress that classy. In his experience, most 22 year olds like to dress like whores and call it fashion. Amirra was completely different. She understood the difference between classy and trashy. And it was Fin's undoing. He knew that it would be really hard to keep his promise to Ken if she keeps it up. They were seated and Fin couldn't keep his eyes off of her. " What are you in the mood for? I think I'm having the steak. " He asked finally taking his eyes off her and putting them on his menu. " I'm not a big carnivore, but the smoked salmon pate sounds good. " She said setting her menu down and looking at him. He was already looking at her and she blushed. Fin scooted in close and rested his head in his palm. " So tell me about yourself. Where were you born? " He asked with his full attention on her. She thought for a minute about telling him too much, and decided that if he was anything like his son he wouldn't judge her. " Well I was born in Israel, and my family moved here when I was two. My parents were killed in a car accident two weeks after we got here and me and my two brothers were put into foster care right after. " She said hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions about her family. " I'm sorry to hear about your parents sweetie thats gotta be hard. So two brothers huh? Older younger? " He asked hoping changing the subject from her parents to her brothers would be better for her. He was wrong. She sighed and looked into his eyes with pain in all her features.

Fin couldn't help but cringe on the inside. ' What has this woman been through? ' He asked himself. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. " He said rubbing his thumb in circles in her palm. " I.. I've only told this to Ken and I need a little time before I can tell you. Can we change the subject please? " She asked her voice cracking. As if the waiter could feel the emotional shift, she came over to their table and asked what they would like. Fin stared at Amirra " Ladies first. " He said. Amirra pulled herself together. " Sorry I'll have the smoked salmon pâté with a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon please. " She said giving the waitress her menu. " Nice choice Ma'am. and you sir? " She asked. " I'll take the eight ounce steak with everything. And a glass of Colterenzio. " He said handing her his menu. When the waitress left his attention was back on Amirra. " So Israel? My partner is Jewish. But I though women there had to wear those wraps and cover every inch of skin? " He asked hoping that topic was safe. Amirra rewarded him with a smile. " Well I was raised in a foster home, and they weren't big on teaching kids about their cultures. Plus I wouldn't have liked it. It's a stupid tradition that should be banned. Women are treated very badly over there, and if you show the slightest bit of individuality you are marked a slut and men anywhere can rape you without fear of being imprisoned. Thats why I like america, I can be my own person and not be brutalized for it. You said your partner is Jewish? Is he from the mother land? " She asked trying to interrogate him for a little. He smiled knowing what she was doing. " Yeah John is Jewish he isn't from Israel, but he is what you would expect a Jewish man to be. No pork, and cheap. " He said laughing. She laughed as well knowing too well that Jewish men were cheap.

They were finished with their meal and just enjoying each others company. Fin couldn't remember the last time he was in the company of such a interesting woman. " So you know I'm a cop, what do you do for a living? " He asked taking a sip of his wine. " Well I go to school during the week. I want to be a children services social worker. But I do work at club on 72nd called Whisper. " She said ans Fin smiled. " i know that place. What is your job description? " He asked. " I sing. Me and Ken went there for my 18th birthday and the singer they hired before me sucked, and I may or may not have got on stage with her to show her a few things about singing. After that Cecily hired me on the spot. " She said remembering that night very well. " So you got your job by out singing another woman. Sounds like you have a competitive side. What about when it comes to men? " He asked. Amirra blushed at his words. " Well I've only been in one "relationship " and I am positive that I wasn't in love so when another woman came along I didn't see her as competition, she didn't steal him from me, a real man can't be stolen. So if you're asking me if I get jealous, then I don't know. Ken says that I'm guarded when it comes to men. I say I'm just careful, women need to be. Being used isn't fun and if you aren't serious about someone you shouldn't lead them on. Its simple but some people just don't see it that way. " She said looking down at her hands. She couldn't believe she just went on a mini rant in a restaurant.

Fin saw that fire in her eyes that he was telling Olivia about. He knew right th he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to ken for long. " Sweetie you should know that not all men do that. " He said reaching over and lifting her face with his fingers. She looked right in his beautiful eyes and said " I know. I've seen good relationships, ones that get married and stay married until one of them passes. Thats what I want. And I will remain single until I find it. " She said taking his hand in hers and setting them on the table. " baby you will find that. I know you will. " ' I can be all them things if you gave me a chance. Wait no! God I have to end this before I get any deeper. ' He added in his mind. " You ready to go? " He asked. " yeah I'm ready. " She replied. Same as the first night he came to her apartment, Fin walked her up to the door and took her hand in his. " I had a nice time with you tonight. Sadly I promised Ken that I wouldn't do what I really want to do. We can't see each other again, not like this. It would just be too hard to be just friends with you. " He said kissing her hand. " Amirra was expecting something like this. She looked into his eyes sadly. " I know. I wouldn't usually care, but something about you has my full attention, and that scares me. Maybe it is best if we don't see each other again. It was nice to get to know you, I hope you and Ken mend your relationship. " She said turning around and going inside.

A/N Ok short chapter, but its a filler chapter. This needed to happen. There will be a time jump in the next chapter to Ken's wedding. But I'm not posting the next chapter until I get a couple reviews. So R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So here is the next chapter. The time jumps here. Ken is getting married to Alehandro. Lets just pretend that gay marriage is legal in New York K? Don't worry this is still a Fin/Amira pairing. As always enjoy.

Chapter 4

Five years later

Amira's POV

Amira sat in the tux section of Barneys watching Ken getting fitted for his wedding three piece. She couldn't believe her best friend was getting married. Alehandro was a good man so she wasn't worried about him not being treated right. She just couldn't help but think that he was moving forward with his life, and she was still in the same rut romantically now then she was five years ago. She still hadn't found someone she could share her life with. When Fin decided that he couldn't be just friends with her Ken had been ecstatic. He told her that now she could find someone her age. She thought about Fin from time to time, and she wondered if he was in a relationship and happy.

Her thoughts must have sent her into a dream like state because Ken was waving his hand in front of her face. " Hello? Earth to Reynolds? I asked you what you think of this one. " He said putting his arms out. He chose a dark blue three piece with matching tie. " That's cute, I'm sure Ale' will love it. " She said smiling at him. Ken smiled back and started taking the tux off. " So we have a few more places to go. The florists, caterers, and gotta meet my dad downtown to see about Alehandro's ring. " He said putting his clothes back on. Amira cringed at that last to do. " And I really have to be there for all that? " She asked hoping he wouldn't make her go through that. Ken looked at his best friend. He knew she was lonely, and the last date she had was five years ago with his dad. And then it hit him. " Oh Sorry Mimi I know it would be awkward for you to be around my dad, but I really need you there. " He said giving her the puppy dog eyes. " Ugghh fine! But you can't make me like it. " She said sticking her tounge out.

At the jewelry store.

Fin was already there and was leaning against his car when Amira pulled her car into place. Fin wasn't expecting Ken to bring Amira along. So when he saw her pull up he was not prepared. She stepped out dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans, a grey cropped shirt, and some white and grey Nike's. Her hair was down and she had dyed it black so the tendrils of curls cascaded down her back shining almost blue in the sunlight. ' Damn she looks good. ' He thought. Fin hadn't forgotten about Amira over the years. In fact, he was hoping to see her at the wedding and catching up. But having her so close and without warning just brought back the butterfly's that he hadn't felt since he left her on her stoop five years ago. unfortunately Fin had a date for the wedding. Her name is Mikka Von and the only reason he asked her to the wedding is cause it wouldn't look good for him to show up alone. Mikka was excited to be attending with him, a little too excited. He thinks she may want something more than he is willing to give.

" Hey dad ready to do this? " Kena asked walking up to him and shaking his hand. " yeah lets get this over with. " Fin said looking grumpy. the fact that he didn't greet Amira was not lost on her. ' Well then. Well two can play this game. ' She thought to herself. They walked into the jewelry store and spent the next hour and a half looking for the perfect ring. The whole time Amira and Fin staying away from each other. When they were ready to leave Ken shook his dads hand again. " So I'll see you friday? " He asked knowing the answer was yes. " Yes son me and Mikka will be there with bells on. " He said sneaking a look at Amirra before he got into his car and drove away. Amira and ken got into her car and they drove off as well. ' Mikka? Who the hell is Mikka? ' She thought driving Ken to his and Alehandro's apartment. ' So he has been seeing someone. Well it has been five years Amira you can't expect him to be single forever like you. ' She thought getting more and more depressed.

At whisper

Amira was getting ready to get on stage and do her last song of the night when her boss came up to her. " A very sexy man is at table nine and he would like to speak to you. " She said giving her a wink. She looked over to table nine and her heart stopped. Sitting there grinning at her was the one and only Criss Angel. He waved her over to him. She walked slow afraid that she would trip over something. She finally got to him and said Hi. " Hello yourself. I saw you up there singing, and let me tell you from the bottom og my heart you have the voice of an angel. No pun intended. " He said laughing. Amira just smiled back. " Well thank you. It pays the bills. " she said not quite sure of what he wanted. " Look I have to be back on stage in a few minutes so if that was all you needed.. " She said. " Well I was wondering if you have ever thought about recording a demo to shop around to labels? " He asked revealing his motives. Amira smiled. " Well it would be great if that happened, but I'm in school right now and that's really important to me. " She said and the DJ called her up to the stage. " I gotta go she said walking up to the stage. The music started and Amira got into her zone.

Baby . . .

First of all let me say  
You can't accuse me of all the things  
you know that you are guilty of  
And I see that it is easy for you to blame  
everything on me  
If that's the case I should go have my fun  
and do all the things you say I do  
Boy I can't continue to take this from you

I might as well have cheated on you  
As much as you accused me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you  
As much as you accused me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
I might as well have threw away my love  
As much as you accused me

You say I was out with somebody else  
When my girl told me she saw you with some girl  
(Some girl)  
But I didn't accuse you of something that I didn't see myself  
Realize that I would never do anything to disrespect you  
Trust me, you gotta stop accusing me

I might as well have cheated on you  
As much as you accused me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you  
As much as you accused me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
I might as well have threw away my love  
As much as you accused me

[Bridge]

Don't you know I wish I knew  
that you would treat me this way  
If you don't promise me  
that you've changed your ways I'm leaving today  
And I ain't coming back  
And you made it like that  
Was unfair to me  
All this jealousy  
I'm your everything  
What will you do without me?  
Why you trippin'?

I might as well have cheated on you  
As much as you accused me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you  
As much as you accused me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
I might as well have threw away my love  
As much as you accused me

I should have lied  
I should have cheated  
Maybe I should have went out to the club  
Or maybe I ... should have done it  
Should have given away all my love  
Or maybe I ... I should have played you  
Cause you don't appreciate me, no  
And I tried to stay down with you  
But you're making it hard for me

I might as well have cheated on you  
As much as you accused me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you  
As much as you accused me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
I might as well have threw away my love  
As much as you accused me

As much as you accused me of cheatin'  
I should have cheated  
As much as you accused me of lying  
As much as you accused me of clubbin'  
(I love you)  
As much as you accused me of cheatin'  
I should have cheated

As soon as the last note of the song ended the place exploded in applause and she smiled at everyone and thanked them for being a great audience. Criss was still there waiting for her when she got back from changing and clocking out. " You do know that what you are doing is creepy right? But then again, you must get that a lot in your line of work. " She said walking to the exit. He followed her. " look I understand that your education is important to you, but a voice like yours is like one in a million. Just record a demo for me what can it hurt? " He asked with pleading eyes. " What would I need to do? " she asked not believing she was considering it. " Well I would need my partner to hear you sing. Can you do a little something for him friday noonish? " He asked. Amira's face fell. " My best friend is getting married on friday. I'll be busy all day. " Then a idea came to her. " But I'll be singing for their first dance. If you wouldn't mind being my plus one I could get your partner in for that. " She said hoping this would work for him.

Criss smiled that genuine smile that she had come to love as she watched Mindfreak. " I wouldn't have a problem escorting you to the reception. But tell me something, how is it that a beautiful girl like you doesn't have a date lined up already? " He asked looking into her eyes. She blushed. " I'm hard to get. " She said taking a step back from him. She pulled a pen and pad out of her purse and wrote her number down on it. " This is my cell. If I don't answer then I'm more than likely dead. " She joked. Criss just took her number and put it in his wallet. " Well i look forward to this wedding and I'll see you then. " He said taking her hand and kissing it. Amira couldn't help but think that his lips wasn't as soft as Fin's.

The day of the wedding

Amira had told Ken about the deal and he agreed to let Criss' partner in to see her sing and was even happy for her. She was dressed in a tight fitting silver Prada mini dress with six inch white stilettos. It was ten minutes until show time and she was with Ken and his mom in his dressing room helping him get over his jitters. " Stop sweating you don't want to get married with pit stains do you? " She asked him trying to fan him off. " I know I'm just nervous. Not about Alehandro, but what if I'm not good at this marriage thing? " Amira didn't know what to say to her best friend. Luckily she didn't have to because Fin walked in. " Hey son how are you feeling? " He asked not noticing Amira or Terry for that matter. Amira knew Fin would give him a fatherly talk so she showed herself out of the room to see how Alehandro was doing. Before she could get to his room she bumped into someone because she wasn't paying attention. " Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. " she apologized and looked up at a medium built woman. She didn't recognize her. " It's ok I was just looking for my date. Odafin? " She said and Amira's heart skipped a beat. She was pretty. She had to give Fin credit for his choice. " He is in the dressing room with Ken. : She said walking straight into Ale's dressing room. "

' Lord help me get through this without raising my blood pressure. ' She prayed. " Whats going on chica? " Ale asked straightening his tie. " Oh you know just saw Fin's date and now I'm hiding in here with you. " She said. " You look good in a tux. " She complemented. " Ale smiled and motioned for her to sit down. " Chica you look beautiful. Why would you hide from Ken's dad's date? " He asked. Amira sighed. " Well lets just say that me and Fin have some history. " She said and Ale went wild. " Aye chica! He is handsome for his age, why didn't you put that on lock? " He asked and she laughed. " I'll give you one guess and a hint, you love him. " She said. Ale nodded. " Ah so he didn't the thought of you with his dad? It is weird, but if it makes you both happy.. " He said and Amira shook her head. " No we went on one date and Ken made him promise to keep his hands to himself. At the end of them date he said he couldn't be just friends with me and that he wouldn't risk him and Kens relationship by breaking his promise. " She said. Ale just looked sympathetic. " Aww mami I'm sorry. But that was years ago right? Why haven't you found someone else? " He asked. " I haven't found anyone who gives me butterfly's like he can. Maybe I was meant to be alone. " She said looking at the clock two minutes until showtime. " look at me making this day about me. Two minutes and you are gonna marry the best man I've ever known. I have to go see the wedding planner good luck. " She said and left. Alehandro felt so bad for Amira. He would help her starting with having a conversation with his husband on their honeymoon. He would not be ignored.

The wedding was beautiful and when she headed out to her car to go the reception Criss texted her. ( You look beautiful. ) She looked all around and spotted him leaning against a sleek black Charger. Amira nearly drooled. He was dressed in a coal black suit. She walked up to him smiling. " Nice car. " She said admiring the shine. " Let me drive you to the reception. "

A/N R&R plz


End file.
